Ombre et Lumière
by Alixe du Verseau
Summary: Fos et Skia sont jumeaux. Mais Fos est né sous l'étoile la plus puissante et Skia sous une étoile maléfique. Elle est donc condamnée à vivre dans l'ombre de son frère. Tout change quand elle rencontre Frigiel, le chevalier du Verseau. Un ennemi jaillit de l'ombre… Un ennemi inattendu…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Ombre et Lumière**

 **Auteur : Alixe du Verseau**

 **Rating : K+  
**

 **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement T_T)**

 **Synopsis : Fos et Skia sont jumeaux. Mais Fos est né sous l'étoile la plus puissante et Skia sous une étoile maléfique. Elle est donc condamnée à vivre dans l'ombre de son frère. Tout change quand elle rencontre Frigiel, le chevalier du Verseau. Un ennemi jaillit de l'ombre… Un ennemi inattendu…**

 **Notes : Skia et Fos sont Gémeaux et vivent au Sanctuaire.**

 **Rebonjour ! Eh oui, je pars sur une fiction relatant le 19e siècle et l'histoire des chevaliers de cette époque. Je sais, l'histoire ressemble trait pour trait à celle de Deutéros et Aspros mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour m'en détacher donc soyez sympa !**

 **OoOoO**

 **Chapitre 1**

Fos se demandait pourquoi la vie était si injuste. En ce moment, il courait avec sa sœur jumelle Skia pour échapper aux gardes du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Skia était couverte d'un tissu gris mais ses cheveux couleur galaxie s'échappaient en petites mèches.

\- Fos… J'ai mal à la tête… se plaignit-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Skia ! Je vais te trouver une cachette ! Je te le promet !

Fos avait du mal à courir car Skia était plus lente que lui et son entraînement pour devenir chevalier d'or lui avait pompé toutes ses forces. La pluie commença à tomber mais la grotte n'était plus très loin

\- Je vais te cacher Skia…

Les deux jumeaux entendirent des voix. C'était les gardes qui les appelaient.

\- Fos ! Skia ! Revenez !

Trois gardes sont à leur poursuite.

\- Nous devons les retrouver ! Surtout le jumeau maléfique ! Nous ne pouvons pas risquer qu'il déploie sa mauvaise personnalité !

Les trois gardes continuèrent de courir mais les jumeaux étaient bien plus rapides.

La grotte apparut devant eux et Fos s'y engouffra après sa sœur.

\- Skia ! s'écria-t-il.

Sa sœur venait de s'étaler par terre à cause de la douleur qui venait de sa tête.

\- Ça se produit de plus en plus souvent, Skia. Il faudrait qu'on trouve une solution ! Tu es déjà détestée par tout le monde… 'Fin… Seulement ceux qui connaissent ton existence !

Skia ne répondit pas. Elle s'était évanouie.

\- Tous pensent que tu es attente de dédoublement de personnalité… C'est totalement faux.

Skia attrapa la main de son frère. Le masque qu'elle portait à la bouche tomba pour laisser son visage totalement découvert. Ses cheveux coupés au carré encadraient son visage.

\- On a bien fait de dire que tu es un homme alors que t'es une fille. Comme ça, t'es pas obligée de porter le masque qui couvre totalement la tête !

Fos regarda attentivement sa sœur avec ses yeux galaxie. Elle dormait comme un bébé et serrait la main de son frère. Fos n'essaya pas de s'en détacher car c'était inutile : Skia ne lâcherait pas prise. Elle tenait trop à lui pour ça…

 **OoOoO**

 _« Galaxian Explosion ! »_

Skia était fière d'elle. Enfin, elle avait réussi à créer une explosion galactique, une des attaques du chevalier des Gémeaux. À 23 ans, elle avait enfin réussi à reproduire toutes les attaques de ce chevalier si spécial. Quand elle avait 10 ans, lors de cette nuit où Fos lui sauva encore la vie, elle avait décidé qu'elle allait apprendre à se défendre, seule. Depuis, elle s'entraînait chaque jour dans cette fameuse grotte qui l'accueilla tant de fois.

 _« Illusion Diabolique ! »_

Elle était très douée pour les illusions, si bien qu'elle créait une illusion chaque jour d'elle pour tromper son frère. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte du temple des Gémeaux mais elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Elle avait en face d'elle, un clone d'elle-même. Skia la salua et le clone fit de même.

\- J'ignorais qu'il existait une autre personne capable de créer des illusions… dit une voix.

Skia se retourna brusquement et fit face à un homme aux longs cheveux bleus turquoises et aux yeux de la même couleur. Seulement, il portait une armure. Une armure d'or. Celle du Verseau.

\- Qui es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Qui es-tu toi ! répliqua Skia.

\- Je suis Frigiel, chevalier d'or du Verseau.

\- Un chevalier d'or ?!

\- Oui pourquoi ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelais.

\- Je… Skia.

\- Skia ? Joli prénom.

\- Tu ne risques pas de l'oublier, je suis le seul à le porter.

« Lui faire que je suis un garçon : fait » pensa Skia.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je… aaaaah !

La dernière chose que Skia vit fut Frigiel qui se précipitait pour la rattraper. Puis le noir.

 **Fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère que je serais régulière, vu que la fanfiction est assez courte. N'oubliez pas la ch'tite review qui fait plaisir ! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Ombre et Lumière**

 **Auteur : Alixe du Verseau**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement T_T)**

 **Synopsis : Fos et Skia sont jumeaux. Mais Fos est né sous l'étoile la plus puissante et Skia sous une étoile maléfique. Elle est donc condamnée à vivre dans l'ombre de son frère. Tout change quand elle rencontre Frigiel, le chevalier du Verseau. Un ennemi jaillit de l'ombre… Un ennemi inattendu…**

 **Notes : Skia et Fos sont Gémeaux et vivent au Sanctuaire.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Keltira-Tissesort : Heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plaît ! Je te comprend quand tu dis que tu préfères tes OS (nos petits bébés sont toujours les meilleurs). J'ai enfin réussi à faire du suspense (ou pas) ! J'ignore totalement comment je vais répartir l'évolution de ce nouvel univers… Concernant l'histoire d'Aspros et Deuthéros, je crois que je vais m'en détacher à partir de maintenant mais… elle reviendra à la fin T.T**

 **OoOoO**

 **Chapitre 2**

Fos regarda Skia. Enfin, le clone de Skia. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Cela devait faire des années que Skia se payait sa tête en créant un clone pour le tromper ! Si aujourd'hui ça n'avait pas marché, c'était parce qu'il avait laissé son cosmos "activé" en rentrant de son entraînement quotidien avec Algedi du Capricorne. Il était tellement énervé qu'il cassa un meuble en donnant un coup dedans. La bougie qui se trouvait dessus tomba et arriva sur son pied nu et le brûla. Il ne senti presque rien après tout ce qu'il avait vécu en entraînement. Il allait sortir de sa maison pour trouver Skia quand il y quelqu'un dans l'entrée.

\- Frigiel ? Qu'est-ce que tu… SKIA ?!

Frigiel tenait dans ses bras sa sœur.

\- J'ai trouvé ton frère. Il était en train de s'entraîner…

Fos regardait Frigiel avec de grands yeux tous ronds. Skia… s'entraînait ?

\- Il… quoi ?!

\- Il venait de créer une illusion.

\- Une illusion…

\- Fos ? Ça va ?

Frigiel vit une chaise et y déposa Skia. Elle tomba mollement. Frigiel la rattrapa à temps et lui donna de petites baffes.

\- Fos ?

\- Oui ? (Il était enfin sorti de sa stupeur)

\- Il n'a pas de lit ?

\- Si ! Bien sûr !

Fos emmena Frigiel jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur. Le Chevalier du Verseau la déposa dans son lit.

\- Il s'évanouit souvent ?

\- Quand on était enfant, il souffrait de nombreux mots de tête.

Fos se dit qu'il pouvait librement parler à Frigiel puisqu'il connaissait l'existence de sa sœur.

\- Ça s'est arrêté quand il a eu quinze ans. Apparemment, c'est revenu.

\- Tu devrais demander au Grand Pope. Il a des pouvoirs psychiques je crois.

\- Shion ? demanda Fos.

\- GRAND POPE Shion, le corrigea Frigiel.

\- Oui bon c'est pareil.

\- Tu devrais plus le respecter…

\- C'est ce que je fais. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il aiderait Skia. Après tout, c'est le jumeau maléfique…

Le visage de Fos s'assombrit.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait t'aider.

\- Mouais.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser. Alrisha veut que je l'aide à ranger sa mini bibliothèque.

\- Le Poisson ?

\- Tu connais le mot "respect" ?

\- Définition s'il te plaît.

Frigiel leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu chercheras dans un dictionnaire, ça ne te feras pas de mal.

Fos serra les dents. Par Athéna, qu'il détestait le Verseau !

Frigiel sortit du temple. Skia ouvrit les yeux peu de temps après.

\- Fos ?

\- Skia !

Fos gifla sa sœur.

\- Mais… demanda Skia.

\- TU ES FOLLE ? SORTIR DU TEMPLE ! ET JE NE PARLE PAS DE TON ILLUSION !

\- Fos…

\- À CAUSE DE ÇA, LE VERSEAU CONNAÎT TON EXISTENCE !

Skia se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait fait une grosse erreur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Fos vit que sa sœur pleurait.

\- Skia… J'ai eu très peur pour toi… Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Skia attrapa un élastique et natta ses longs cheveux couleur galaxie. Elle ressemblait en tout points à son frère. Même longueur de cheveux, même yeux couleur galaxie et même couleur de peau : basanée.

Fos étreint sa sœur.

\- Et concernant tes entraînements secrets…

\- Fos je suis désolée mais je ne veux pas que tu me protèges tout le temps !

\- Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais d'ailleurs t'aider à t'entraîner si en échange, tu me préviens quand tu sors et tu m'apprends à mieux faire d'illusions.

Skia lui sourit. Son frère la comprenait. Enfin.

 **Fin du deuxième chapitre ! ^^ (j'arriverai jamais à faire des chapitres longs T.T)**

 **Je suis assez contente de moi concernant la relation entre Frigiel et Fos. Maintenant, comme vous l'aurez peut être deviné (êtes vous assez malins ?), Frigiel va revenir pour déplaire à Fos ! N'oubliez pas la ch'tite review qui fait plaisir !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Ombre et Lumière**

 **Auteur : Alixe du Verseau**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement T_T)**

 **Synopsis : Fos et Skia sont jumeaux. Mais Fos est né sous l'étoile la plus puissante et Skia sous une étoile maléfique. Elle est donc condamnée à vivre dans l'ombre de son frère. Tout change quand elle rencontre Frigiel, le chevalier du Verseau. Un ennemi jaillit de l'ombre… Un ennemi inattendu…**

 **Notes : Skia et Fos sont Gémeaux et vivent au Sanctuaire.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Guest : Heureuse de savoir que tu aimes les mangas ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Marie-Ange : Voici le chapitre 3 !**

 **OoOoO**

 **Chapitre 3**

Skia sortait plus souvent de la maison des Gémeaux mais elle était toujours accompagnée de Fos. Régulièrement, il l'emmenait aux arènes et trouvait un coin tranquille ou personne ne venait pour s'entraîner. Fos demandait à chaque fois à sa sœur de créer une illusion pour faire croire qu'il s'entraînait seul. Il lui apprenait à se perfectionner et grâce au bon niveau de Skia, ils avançaient relativement vite.

Un jour, en sortant de l'arène, les Gémeaux croisèrent Frigiel. Fos lui adressa un visage plein de colère mais Skia le salua gentiment et le remercia de l'avoir aidée.

\- Heu Skia ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es libre ce soir ?

Skia jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui secoua la tête.

\- Oui je suis libre.

Fos soupira et partit en direction de son temple.

\- Je voulais t'inviter à manger chez moi, pour faire plus amplement connaissance…

\- Ok je serai là.

\- Merci !

\- Par contre, je dois te prévenir.

\- Oui ?

\- Personne au Sanctuaire ne connait mon existence sauf Fos et toi. Avant, les gardes connaissaient mon existence mais on leur a fait croire que j'étais mort pour être tranquilles.

\- Donc si quelqu'un passe par mon temple…

\- Je me cacherais le plus vite possible. Tu pourras m'aider à camoufler ma présence ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Donc on se dit à 18 h ?

\- À 18 h alors !

Skia partit rejoindre son frère. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Frigiel était vraiment gentil !

Elle retrouva son frère en train de faire à manger.

\- Ça sert à rien de mettre une assiette pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je mange chez Frigiel, ce soir.

\- QUOI ?

\- Que cela te plaise ou non, je mange chez Frigiel.

\- Mais… mais…

\- D'ailleurs faut que je me lave, j'ai rendez vous à 18 h et il est 17 h 30.

Skia disparut dans la salle d'eau. Fos soupira. Combien de temps, le chevalier du Verseau mettrait-il à lui voler sa sœur ?

 **OoOoO**

Skia se présenta chez Frigiel à 18 h 01. Elle n'était pas Chevalier d'Or et avait beaucoup de mal à atteindre la vitesse de la lumière. Frigiel l'accueillit avec le sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il lui servit un verre de vin et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien.

Grâce au Chevalier du Verseau, Skia apprit beaucoup sur le Sanctuaire comme par exemple, il n'y avait pas de chevalier du Bélier et de la Balance ou qu'Aldébaran du Taureau s'appelait en fait Tenéo et avait participé à l'ancienne Guerre Sainte. Aussi, elle apprit qu'Acubens du Cancer était considéré comme un démon par le Sanctuaire alors qu'il était parfaitement normal. Frigiel découvrit une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bavard !

Ce fut au tour de Skia de parler d'elle. Elle raconta à son nouvel ami comment son enfance avait été difficile et mouvementée avec les gardes qui pensaient qu'elle souffrait de dédoublement de la personnalité alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de maux de tête.

Skia allait en venir à Fos quand ils sentirent un cosmos qui s'approchait. Skia se cacha immédiatement dans la chambre de Frigiel et se dernier reprit son visage de marbre. Un homme arriva. Il avait de courts cheveux bleus et des yeux bleus.

\- Frigiel ? Tu es là ?

\- Sargas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai finit le livre que tu m'as donné.

\- Il était temps ! Ça faisait un mois que tu l'avais et il ne fait que 100 pages !

\- J'étais… occupé.

\- Oui ! À t'envoyer en l'air avec Alrisha !

Sargas rougit. Oui il était avec Alrisha, et alors ? Son regard se dirigea vers la table où son ami était assis.

\- Pourquoi tu as mis deux couverts ?

\- Le deuxième couvert c'était pour me servir dans la deuxième assiette.

\- Pourquoi deux assiettes ?

\- Il y avait à manger dans la deuxième assiette.

\- Pourquoi ton assiette est nickel (1) alors que tu viens de manger alors ?

\- J'ai saucé avec mon pain.

Sargas haussa un sourcil mais n'insista pas. Même s'il savait que le Verseau lui cachait quelque chose, ça ne servait à rien de continuer à parler vu qu'il trouverai toujours une repartie. Il posa donc le livre sur une commode et s'en alla. Skia sortit de la chambre.

\- Ouf ! On a failli se faire découvrir !

\- C'est la première fois que Sargas pose autant de questions ! Il faudra faire attention à lui.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Sargas, chevalier du Scorpion.

\- Et Alrisha ?

\- Chevalier des Poissons. Pour info, Alrisha est un homme.

\- Pourquoi tu me dit ça ?

\- Pour ne pas que tu te trompes. Il est… très efféminé.

\- Je vois.

\- Un peu comme toi, ajouta Frigiel.

\- Comment ça, je suis efféminé ? s'offusqua Skia.

\- Heureusement que tu m'as dit que tu étais un homme quand on s'est rencontré sinon je t'aurais pris pour une femme ! sourit le Chevalier du Froid.

Skia se mordit la lèvre. Ça lui faisait mal de mentir à son nouvel ami. Peut être qu'un jour, elle lui dévoilera sa véritable nature…

 **(1)** _ **J'ignore totalement si nickel a un féminin donc excusez-moi si il y a une faute et dites le moi dans les reviews !**_

 **Fin du troisième chapitre ! Pour le prochain, je vais approfondir la relation entre Frigiel et Skia et promis, je dévoilerai l'identité de la chevalerie dorée (en gros les noms des chevaliers d'or etc). Aussi, j'espère vraiment allonger les chapitres qui sont beaucoup trop courts ! N'oubliez pas la ch'tite review !**


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Ombre et Lumière

Auteur : Alixe du Verseau

Rating : K+  
Disclaimer : Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement T_T)

Synopsis : Fos et Skia sont jumeaux. Mais Fos est né sous l'étoile la plus puissante et Skia sous une étoile maléfique. Elle est donc condamnée à vivre dans l'ombre de son frère. Tout change quand elle rencontre Frigiel, le chevalier du Verseau. Un ennemi jaillit de l'ombre… Un ennemi inattendu…

Notes : Skia et Fos sont Gémeaux et vivent au Sanctuaire

Réponse aux reviews :

Candice du Verseau : Voilà la suite ! Et pour information, Frigiel me fait penser à froid alors c'est pour ça qu'il s'appelle comme ça ! Et pour le développement de relation entre Skia et Frigiel, c'est pour bientôt !

 **OoOoO**

Un matin, Frigiel vint au temple des Gémeaux. Ce fut Fos qui alla le voir en premier.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je veux proposer à Skia de venir s'entraîner avec moi.

\- Quoi ?! Pas question ! Il doit rester caché !

\- Tu ne peux pas l'enfermer éternellement !

\- C'est pour son bien ! Tu n'étais même pas sensé le connaître !

\- Frigiel ? C'est toi ?

Skia venait d'arriver.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je voulais t'emmener t'entraîner avec moi mais Fos n'est pas d'accord.

\- Génial ! J'aimerais bien m'entraîner avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon jumeau.

\- Skia ! Tu ne dois pas te montrer ! Les autres chevaliers vont te voir si tu t'entraînes avec lui !

\- Je fais comme il m'entend, Fos !

\- Tu es en train de détruire tout ce que nous avons créé !

\- J'en ai assez de me cacher ! Laisse moi vivre !

Skia prit la main de Frigiel et sortit du temple. Fos se dirigea vers un fauteuil, s'écroula dedans et laissa couler ses larmes.

Skia et Frigiel arrivèrent aux arènes. Tous les chevaliers d'or étaient présents. Sargas du scorpion alla vers Frifiel et dévisagea Skia.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Un peu de tenue, Sargas ! Je te présente Skia, le frère jumeau de Fos des Gémeaux.

\- Frère jumeau ? On dirait une fille !

\- Oui, comme Alrisha !

Sargas ne releva pas.

\- Je ne savais que Fos avait un jumeau.

\- J'ai toujours vécu caché des autres à cause d'une stupide croyance selon quoi le second Gémeau est maudit.

\- Attends, faut qu'on te présente les autres !

Sargas emmena Skia vers le groupe de chevaliers d'or. Il décida de présenter chaque chevalier d'or à Skia.

\- Voici Aldébaran du Taureau, anciennement Ténéo du Taureau. Il a vécu la Guerre Sainte du 18e siècle. Tu te rends compte ? Il a eut la chance de connaître l'ancienne Athéna. Il paraît qu'elle s'appelait Sasha.

Aldébaran avait de longs cheveux bleus coiffés en queue de cheval ainsi que des yeux de la même couleur.

\- L'homme qui est tout seul là-bas c,'est Acubens du Cancer. Ne vas pas le voir, c'est un démon.

Acubens avait des cheveux noirs cendrés mais vu qu'il était de dos, Skia ne put voir ses yeux.

\- Ça c'est Loki du Lion*. Il est en couple avec Spica de la Vierge.

Loki avait de courts cheveux roux en bataille et des yeux verts.

\- Voilà donc Spica de la Vierge. Si il ferme les yeux, c'est normal. C'est pour « augmenter son cosmos ». C'est aussi un Atlante, il peut utiliser la télékinésie, se téléporter et lire dans les pensés. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs sur ses alliés. Ah et si ses points de vie – les points sur son front, tous les Atlantes ont ça – sont hétérochromes, c'est parce que ses yeux sont hétérochromes.

Spica avait de longs cheveux semblables à un coucher de soleil. Son point de vie droit était bleu et son point de vie gauche était orange.

\- Après c'est moi, Sargas du Scorpion.

\- Qui est en couple avec Alrisha ! cria Loki.

\- Voici Nanto du Sagittaire.

Nanto avait des cheveux blonds coiffés en une petite queue de cheval. Ses yeux étaient marrons.

\- Ça c'est Algedi du Capricorne. Il a une épée nommée Excalibur dans son bras droit !

Algedi avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus.

\- Tu connais Frigiel donc on passe au dernier, Alrisha des Poissons !

Alrisha avait des cheveux bleus clairs et des yeux de la même couleur.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, sourit Skia.

\- Du coup tu t'entraînes avec qui ? demanda Alrisha.

\- Je vais commencer avec Frigiel vu qe c'est lui qui m'a emmené ici.

Les chevaliers acquiescèrent et retournèrent s'entraîner. Frigiel emmena Skia dans un coin de l'arène.

\- Attends, j'enlève mon armure.

Skia regarda l'armure du Verseau quitter le chevalier aux cheveux turquoises. Ce dernier se mit en garder. Sa partenaire fit de même et le combat commença. Skia n'avait aucun mal à tenir tête au chevalier des glaces. Ils eurent rapidement des spectateurs car leur combat durait relativement longtemps.

\- C'est incroyable que Skia arrive à tenir tête à Frigiel. Il fait parti des chevaliers d'or les plus puissants avec Fos et Spica ! remarqua Loki.

\- Il ne faut pas oublier que Skia est le frère jumeau de Fos ! nota Sargas.

\- C'est vrai.

Frigiel stoppa le combat.

\- Si on continue comme ça, on ne terminera jamais ce combat !

Frigiel écarquilla les yeux. Skia venait de disparaître. Il se retourna vers les autres chevaliers.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Skia, il est derrière l'arène »

C'était la voix de Spica qui lui parlait par télépathie. Frigiel remarqua un chevalier d'argent qui parlait à Aldébaran. Le chevalier des glaces s'approcha pour entendre leur conversation.

\- … Le Grand Pope m'a demandé de…

\- Tu pourrais te présenter avant de réclamer un des nôtres !

\- Je suis Anas de la Flèche ! Maintenant, je peux voir Frigiel du Verseau ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu me voir ?

\- C'est toi Frigiel ? Le Grand Pope m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça, je ne le sais pas.

\- Très bien j'y vais.

Frigiel disparut.

\- Où est-il passé ? demanda Anas.

\- Tu ne le vois pas ? Il est en train de courir, répondit Sargas.

\- De courir ?! Mais il vient de disparaître littéralement !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, les chevaliers d'argent ne vont que à la vitesse du son.

\- C'est déjà assez rapide !

Frigiel arriva au temple du Grand Pope. Ce dernier était assis sur son trône. Fos était aussi présent. Le Grand Pope prit la parole :

\- Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer. Fos, Frigiel, je vous ai fait venir car vous êtes tous deux candidats au poste de Grand Pope. Vous savez que c'est une grande responsabilité.

\- Nous le savons, Grand Pope.

\- Très bien, je voulais juste vérifier si vous étiez toujours d'aaccord. Fos, tu peux disposer. Frigiel, reste.

Fos s'en alla, non sans jeter un regard noir au chevalier des glaces.

\- Frigiel, fais attention à Fos. Je sais que tu es au courant pour Skia. Je dois te prévenir, Fos est très protecteur et ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger Skia. c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'est présenté pour être Grand Pope.

\- Je ferais attention, je vous le promet.

\- Tu peux partir.

*Petite référence, saurez-vous de quoi je parle ?

Voilà la fin du chapitre 4 ! Le prochain sera le dernier et après vous aurez un épilogue. N'oubliez pas la ch'tite review qui fait plaisir ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Ombre et Lumière**

 **Auteur : Alixe du Verseau**

 **Rating : K+  
Disclaimer : Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement T_T)**

 **Synopsis : Fos et Skia sont jumeaux. Mais Fos est né sous l'étoile la plus puissante et Skia sous une étoile maléfique. Elle est donc condamnée à vivre dans l'ombre de son frère. Tout change quand elle rencontre Frigiel, le chevalier du Verseau. Un ennemi jaillit de l'ombre… Un ennemi inattendu…**

 **Notes : Skia et Fos sont Gémeaux et vivent au Sanctuaire**

 **OoOoO**

Skia continuait de s'entraîner avec les autres chevaliers d'or, délaissant totalement Fos. Elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec Frigiel et une véritable relation se construisait entre eux Cela entraînait beaucoup de rumeurs…

\- Vous pensez qu'ils finiront ensemble ? demanda Loki.

\- Frigiel ?! Gay ?! s'écria Sargas. Déjà que Spica, ça m'avait étonné alors le glaçon…

Il se récolta un regard noir de la part de la Vierge.

\- L'amour n'a pas de sexe ! dit Alrisha.

\- je t'interdit de jouer les entremetteurs, Alrisha. Laisse la nature faire, dit Algedi.

\- Au fait Spica, toujours fidèle à ton signe ? demanda Sargas.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, espèce de pervers !

Loki rougit.

\- C'est étrange quand même que depuis qu'on a découvert Skia, Fos n'est pas venu aux entraînements… remarqua Nanto.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Algedi.

\- Fos a toujours été un solitaire. Si il ne vient pas, c'est son problème, répliqua Sargas.

\- Toi, tu n'as toujours pas digéré le fait que Fos t'ai claqué la porte au nez quand tu es allé le voir hier ! remarqua Loki.

Sargas croisa les bras et se mit à bouder.

\- Enfin, claqué la porte, tout est relatif.

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas de portes.

Silence.

\- Bonjour.

\- AAAAAAAAH ! s'écrièrent les chevaliers d'or.

C'était Frigiel qui était entré dans le temple du Scorpion.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous réunis ici ?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Spica.

\- Je ne vous sauverai pas cette fois. j'en ai marre ! Surtout que j'ai été entraîner de force dans ce temple !

Tous se tournèrent vers Sargas.

\- Pourquoi moiii ?

\- Parce qu'on est dans ton temple ! dit Loki.

\- Bon bah euh on…

\- Frigieln es-tu amoureux de Skia ? coupa Alrisha.

\- QUOIIIIIII ? s'écrièrent tous les autres chevaliers d'or.

\- C'était de ça dont vous parliez ? s'exclama Frigiel.

\- Réponds à ma question.

\- Je… Non !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu montres.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand tu es avec lui, tu changes considérablement. Tu es sociable et tellement bavard ! Aussi, quand je t'ai demandé si tu étais amoureux de skia, tu es devenu rouge comme une tomate.

\- Je…

\- Tu rougis encore ! La voilà ma réponse ! C'est oui ! s'extasia le Poisson.

\- Mais…

\- Arrête de nier. Dis le.

Tous les regards étaient posés sur Frigiel. On entendait Loki murmurer « Allez Frigiel, allez Frigiel, alleez ! »

\- Je l'aime ! Voilà, vous êtes contents ?

\- Qui ?

\- Raaaah ! Skia !

\- Quoi Skia ?

\- JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE SKIA !

Tout le monde entendit un petit « Quoi ? ». Skia dévala cinq temples à la vitesse de la lumière.

\- Oh la gaffe… murmura Nanto.

Frigiel sortit en courant du temple du Scorpion et se lança à la poursuite de Skia. Il la rattrapa et prit ses mains.

\- Skia ?

\- C'est vrai ? Tu es amoureux de moi ?

\- Skia…

Elle embrassa Frigiel qui lui rendit son baiser.

\- NOOOOON !

C'était Fos qui venait de hurler.

\- Non… Skia, tu…

\- Fos…

\- NON ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu tombes amoureuse de lui ?! Et lui… Il t'a enlevée à moi !

Fos enfila son armure et attaqua Frigiel.

 _« Explosion Galactique ! »_

Frigiel n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il enfila son armure et répliqua.

 _« Exécution de l'Aurore ! »_

\- Arrêtez ! hurla Skia.

\- Skia vas-t-en ! C'est dangereux ! cria Frigiel.

\- Mais… Et Fos…

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'il est devenu fou ?

Fou. Son frère, fou. Skia ne pouvait pas y croire. Mais elle s'enfuit quand même. Elle devait aller chercher de l'aide.

\- Alors Frigiel… Nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux…

Fos se rua sur son ennemi et le plaqua au sol. Il le rua de coups de poing.

\- Gredin* ! Tu m'as volé Skia ! En plus, tu ne sais rien d'elle !

\- Elle ?

\- Ah ça elle ne te l'a pas dit ? Moi qui pensait qu'elle te disait tout !

Frigiel réussit à se relever.

\- Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu entres das sa vie ! Je te hais, Frigiel du Verseau !

 _« Explosion Galactique ! »_

 **OoOoO**

Skia courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle devait aller chercher de l'aide. c'est là qu'elle croisa Sargas et Alrisha. Ils étaient tous les deux en armure.

\- Skia ?

\- Sargas, Alrisha, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! Fos… il… il a attaqué Frigiel !

\- On te suit.

Skia les emmena devant la maison des Gémeaux. Fos et Frigiel étaient toujours en train de combattre.

 _« Les roses démoniaques ! »_

 _« Aiguille écarlate ! »_

Fos, pris par surprise, se prit les deux attaques.

\- Aaaah… Alrisha et Sargas…

\- Fos, que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Alrisha.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas !

 _« Explosion Galactique ! »_

La rage amplifiait la puissance du chevalier des Gémeaux. Les trois autres chevaliers furent envoyés contre la maison des Gémeaux. Enfin, ça c'était ce que Fos voyait. Skia, douée pour les illusions lui avait fait croire qu'il avait touché Frigiel, Alrisha et Sargas. Elle avait aussi envoyé son attaque dans une autre dimension. Frigiel profita que Fos était sous l'emprise de Skia.

 _« Cercueil de glace ! »_

La glace recouvrit Fos pour l'enfermer dans un cercueil de glace. Fos réussit à se libérer de l'illusion de Skia avant d'être totalement enfermé et dit son dernier mot :

\- Skia…

La glace le couvrit entièrement.

\- Voilà, comme ça, il ne pourra plus faire de mal, dit Frigiel.

Alrisha jeta un coup d'œil à Sargas.

\- Skia, Frigiel, désolés, murmura le chevalier du Scorpion.

 _« Roses piranhas ! »_

 _« Aiguille écarlate ! »_

\- NOOOOON ! hurla Skia.

Le cercueil de glace fut détruit, Fos avec. Sa sœur jumelle s'approcha des morceaux du cercueil. Des lames coulèrent sur son visage. Fos, son frère jumeau, était mort.

 ***Bah, c'est l'époque ! (Même si c'est un peu ridicule)**

 **Voilà pour ce dernier chapitre, e vous en faites pas, il y aura un épilogue qui ne sortira dans pas très longtemps, sur ce, je vous ciao et n'oubliez pas la ch'tite review !**


	6. Epilogue

**Titre : Ombre et Lumière**

 **Auteur : Alixe du Verseau**

 **Rating : K+  
Disclaimer : Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement T_T)**

 **Synopsis : Fos et Skia sont jumeaux. Mais Fos est né sous l'étoile la plus puissante et Skia sous une étoile maléfique. Elle est donc condamnée à vivre dans l'ombre de son frère. Tout change quand elle rencontre Frigiel, le chevalier du Verseau. Un ennemi jaillit de l'ombre… Un ennemi inattendu…**

 **Notes : Skia et Fos sont Gémeaux et vivent au Sanctuaire**

 **OoOoO**

 _Une semaine plus tard…_

Skia entra dans le temple du Grand Pope. Ce dernier était toujours assis sur son trône.

\- Skia, si tu es ici, c'est pour récupérer l'armure des Gémeaux que portait ton frère.

Skia tiqua. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré la mort de Fos. Surtout qu'elle l'avait entendu prononcer son nom avant d'être enfermé dans un cercueil de glace. Elle avait pardonné à Alrisha et Sargas qui lui avaient appris que c'était le Grand Pope qui leur avait demandé de tuer Fos. Skia n'aimait pas le Grand Pope car déjà, il avait ordonnée la mort de son frère mais en plus, il l'avait forcée à rester cachée du monde pendant 24 ans.

\- Oui Grand Pope.

\- La voici.

Il lui montra la boîte contenant l'armure des Gémeaux. L'armure avait quitté Fos avant qu'il ne soit enfermé par Frigiel.

\- Tu peux l'emmener.

Skia prit la boîte sacrée et la mit sur ses épaules. Elle s'inclina et sortit du temple. Frigiel l'attendait.

\- Je vois que tu as récupéré l'armure sans encombre !

Il embrassa Skia.

\- J'étais sûr que tu arriverais à ton contrôler, ma belle.

\- Frigiel ! On pourrait t'entendre !

\- Tu attendais quoi pour me le dire ?

\- De te taire ?

\- Non. Que tu es une fille.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- C'est Fos qui a dû me le dire !

Skia s'éloigna de Frigiel.

\- Pardon, Skia.

Frigiel lui prit la main et l'emmena vers la plage du Sanctuaire. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Skia et Frigiel s'embrassèrent.

Fin

 **Voilà, Ombre et Lumière est enfin terminée ! C'est la première fanfiction que je termine et j'en suis assez fière. J'aimerais que vous me laissiez une review pour que e vois ce que vous avez pensé de cette fanfiction. A plus !**


End file.
